A Cowabunga Romance
by princesspeach102
Summary: Michelangelo and Kala have been together for 3 years. Back in Dimension X Kala's parents decide to pay a visit to Earth and see why Kala prefers Earth over Dimension X. Kala's parents are surprised when they find out their daughter is in a relationship with a giant talking turtle. Will they accept Kala and Michelangelo's relationship? Read and find out. I don't own TMNT.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 A Romantic Evening

Three years had passed since the neutrinos Dask Zak and Kala left Dimension X to live on Earth to be free to do what they want to do and be with their friends the ninja turtles. During that time Kala and Michelangelo admitted their true feelings for each other and became a couple happy and in love. One evening it was Kala and Michelangelo's anniversary of the night they admitted their feelings for each other and became a couple. "Oh wow I can't believe Kala has been my girlfriend for three years and tonight is our anniversary. I hope she likes my anniversary gift I got for her" Michelangelo told the other turtles and Master Splinter. "Michelangelo I'm sure that Kala will love your gift because she loves you very much" said Splinter. "Thanks Sensei now if you please excuse me I'm going to meet Kala" Michelangelo said as he left the lair and headed to Kala's place. Kala had just finished getting ready when she heard the doorbell. "Happy Anniversary Dudette" Michelangelo said as he greeted Kala. "Happy Anniversary to you too sweetheart" Kala said as she kissed her boyfriend. "Where are Dask and Zak?" Michelangelo asked. "They went out for the evening for a boy's night out shall we get going?" said Kala. "You got it Kala and here is your present" Michelangelo said as he handed his girlfriend his gift from him to her. When Kala opened the box she pulled out a charm bracelet with different charms. Oh Michelangelo it's beautiful I love it!" Kala exclaimed. "I picked out the charms myself. That one is a pizza charm to remind you of all of the times we stuffed our faces with pizza together. This charm is a microphone because of your love of karaoke" Michelangelo said as he continued to explain each charm's special meaning. "You are so thoughtful and sweet. I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have you as my guy" Kala told her boyfriend making him blush a little bit. "Awwwww thanks" Michelangelo said as he and Kala walked out the door together and took a stroll around Central Park.

"I can never get tire of walking around Central Park especially in the evening. The fireflies look so pretty as if they are tiny stars" Kala pointed out as she and Michelangelo continued walking. "The most beautiful stars I see are the ones in your eyes" Michelangelo told Kala as they headed to a secret location because he had a special surprise for Kala. When they got to the secret spot Kala was amazed at what she saw a table for two and pizza waiting for him. "Michelangelo did you set this up?" Kala asked. "Yes I did thanks to the help of my friends" answered Michelangelo as he pulled out a chair for Kala to sit down first. Michelangelo and Kala ate their dinner together and while they were eating Kala exclaimed, "I forgot to give you your present. It's back at my house. I'm sorry." "It's ok you can give it to me when I take you home" said Michelangelo as he brought out dessert. "Mmmm these mini cupcakes are delicious" Kala said after she was done eating. After the couple enjoyed their food Michelangelo took Kala home. "Are you ready for your present?" Kala asked her boyfriend. "Yes I am!" Mikey excitedly said as Kala went into her room and brought out a special skateboard. "Babe it's awesome I love my new board thank you" said Michelangelo. "I'm glad you like it. This is a special skateboard from Dimension X. It can fly as high or low as you want. My parents sent over a lot of stuff I left behind when I moved to Earth and this was something I got a long time ago but I've never been much of a skateboarder. I'm more into driving my flying car" Kala said. "Do you ever talk to your parents?" Mikey asked. "Not as much as I used to. When they find out my friends and I moved to Earth they weren't too happy and knew that there was no way I was going to move back to Dimension X. Earth is my new home planet and you're very special to me" answered Kala as she and Michelangelo came closer and started making out on the couch. "Once again you're an amazing kisser" Michelangelo told Kala and she replied, "Thanks."

"It's getting late I better head home good night dudette" Michelangelo said as he kissed Kala good night. "Sweet dreams my Cowabunga turtle" replied Kala before Michelangelo went home for the night.

Author's Note: Here is the first chapter of Cowabunga Romance based on the 1987 TMNT series and the squeal to Being More Than Friends. I hope you like this story and please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Making the trip to Earth

As time went on for Michelangelo and Kala on Earth back at Dimension X the war was dying down but it was still out of control. Not that far from the war zone there was a City and in the City lived Kala's parents Sky and Doppler Galaxy. Sky was looking at a photo album containing pictures of her only daughter and her husband. "I miss you so much my little shooting star" Sky said as a tear fell from her cheek and onto the photo album. "My dear wife what is wrong?" Doppler asked when he came home. "Doppler I miss our little girl. It's been a while since Kala moved to Earth with her friends and decided to make this Earth her new home planet with her friends Dask and Zak. The last time we spoke she got mad when we tried to talk into coming back home. After that we haven't heard from Kala since" Sky answered. "Sky I miss our daughter too but she made her choice and you know that girl is stubborn" Doppler pointed out. "That's because she is stubborn just like you Doppler" exclaimed Sky. "What are we going to do about our daughter?" "Simple Sky we should go and visit this Earth that Kala and her friends love so much to make it their new home away from Dimension X. I'm just as curious as you are to see Earth and how Kala and her friends are doing. I doubt she'll listen to reason and come home with us but at least we'll get to see our daughter again" Doppler answered as he and his wife began to pack their bags. After they were done packing they loaded up their stuff into their flying car. "Are you ready to see our daughter after so long?" Doppler asked. "You better believe I am let's go!" Sky shouted and off they went into the air and on the road to visit Kala on Earth.

On the way to find the perfect spot to open a portal they were stuck in traffic for a while. When they finally got out Mr. and Mrs. Galaxy grabbed some food to go because they didn't want to miss another moment of getting to Earth. "Here is the perfect spot to open up a portal to Earth and we were able to get far away from the war zone as possible" Doppler pointed out as he opened the portal and flew the car through it. "Um Doppler where are we supposed to even find Kala? The last time we spoke she said she was living here in New York City but we don't have her home address" Sky stated which made her husband think and realized his wife had made a good point. As they continue flying around the City they spotted the turtles along with Dask, Zak and Kala fighting bad guys and winning. "Look Doppler it's Kala and her friends along with those terrapins is it?! We have to fly in" Sky said as her husband drove down and crashed into the bad guys that were robbing a local factory. "Who in the world are those people?" Michelangelo asked as he and the other turtles saw what just happened. "I know who they are. Those people are my parents!" Kala exclaimed because she was shocked to see her mom and dad. "Kala sweetheart we're here" Sky said as she went up and hugged her daughter. "Mom Dad what are you doing here?!" Kala questioned. "We're here to see you and visit this Earth that you and your friends care so much more about than Dimension X" answered Doppler. "Is that anyway to greet your parents?" "Well Dad I haven't spoken to either you or mom since the last time you called me to talk me into coming back home" Kala stated. "Do you honestly think I want to end up in another argument with the both of you?"

"Um Kala do you need to be alone because the guys and I can leave…" Michelangelo began to say before Kala cut him off and said, "No stay mom dad these are the turtles, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and my boyfriend Michelangelo. I believe you remember Dask and Zak. Guys these are my parents Sky and Doppler Galaxy." "YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND DIDN'T TELL US?!" Kala's parents asked in shock. "Yes because we haven't spoken in a while!" stated Kala. The turtles and Dask and Zak shook hands with Kala's parents and spoke for a bit. "So are you two here to try to get me to come home?" Kala asked coldly. "Sweetheart of course not right Doppler?" said Sky. "Yes what your mother said. We want to see more of this Earth that you and your friends love so much. Plus we miss you" Doppler said to Kala. "Fine whatever just don't even think about trying to get me to move back home" Kala said to her parents. "Of course dear now if you excuse us we have to check into this human thing called a Hotel. Later on I would love for all of us to go out to dinner together that way we can get to know each other. I just can't believe you have a boyfriend" Sky told Kala before she and Doppler left. "Wow I can't believe your parents came all this way to see you and you're not happy about it" Michelangelo pointed out. "That's because I didn't get along with my parents before and after I left Dimension X to live on Earth. They drive me crazy!" said Kala. "You should give your parents another chance. After all they came all this way to see you dudette" Michelangelo said. Kala knew her loving boyfriend was right and decided that maybe it would be ok for all of them to have dinner together.

Author's Note: Hey everyone here is the second chapter. The names of Kala's parents are fictional and just like in most other fan fictions other characters are added to stories. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Dinner with the Galaxies

After Kala's parents left to check into their hotel Kala went back to the lair with Michelangelo and the others to the lair. "I can't believe your parents are in town" Michelangelo said as he and Kala sat down on the couch. "Same here" grumbled Kala. "I haven't seen or spoken to them in a while and out of the freaking blue they show up." "Maybe they want to make up with you. They are your parents after all" Michelangelo pointed out. "True but they are so annoying that it makes me want to pop!" said Kala. "Give them a chance after all they invited us to have dinner with them tonight and who doesn't like food?" Michelangelo questioned making Kala smile. "Fine we'll have dinner with my parents but I want everyone else to come as well" Kala requested which everyone agreed on. "So it's settled you, me, the other turtles, Dask, Zak and you too Mona if you want." "Sounds like fun count me in" replied Mona Lisa as she wanted to be there for her friend and enjoy a good meal with everyone including her husband Raphael. "Care to join us Master Splinter as well?" asked Kala. "Thank you but no. Whenever the turtles are out I take the time to catch upon my favorite soap opera. Maybe next time" said Master Splinter. "Ok it's settle we'll all go have dinner with my parents tonight" Kala stated before she went home to get ready. Later on Kala met up with Michelangelo and the others before heading to the all you can eat restaurant that her parents told them to meet at. "I'm so glad everyone came. Who is young lady with you Raphael?" Sky asked. "Mr. and Mrs. Galaxy this is my wife Mona Lisa" answered Raphael. "It's very nice to meet you" Mona said as she took hands with Kala's parents. "Shall we go inside and have dinner?" asked Doppler. "Right on!" the turtles shouted as they went inside. "I wonder why they're all wearing trench coats and hats?" Sky whispered to her husband. "No clue maybe it's an Earth thing" answered Doppler as they all got a plate and got as much food as they wanted.

Sky and Doppler couldn't believe how much pizza the turtles piled onto their plates and wondered if they were able to eat that much. When everyone sat down at their table it was time to eat. While everyone was eating Kala's mother Sky asked, "So Kala how did you and Michelangelo meet?" "We met when Dask, Zak and I first paid a visit to Earth and had a rocking time. Isn't that right my Cowabunga turtle?" Kala asked Michelangelo and he replied with his mouth full, "You got that right dudette." Michelangelo don't talk with your mouth full. It's rude and super gross!" Leonardo stated. Sky and Doppler were grossed out as well but didn't let it bother them as they continued to have dinner. "So Michelangelo when we met earlier we saw how you and everyone else were fighting. Where did you all learn how to fight like that?" Sky asked. "We learned the art of ninjutsu from our Sensei Master Splinter who is like a father to me and my bros. He raised us ever since he found us after the glass bowl that a kid has us in broke and we ended up in the sewers and mutated into what we are now" Michelangelo explained to Kala's parents along with more details on how they became to be and the bad guys they fought all the years. Of course the other turtles, Kala, Dask, Zak and Mona Lisa told stories of their adventures as well. "Oh wow it seems that you guys have a pretty exciting life isn't that right Doppler?" Sky asked her husband. "Yes very exciting" Doppler answered. "Who wants dessert?" Donatello asked. Everyone got up and got a slice of cake from the dessert bar. "Only slice of Strawberry Shortcake left want to share?" Michelangelo asked Kala. "You know it" answered Kala as she got two forks.

While Michelangelo and Kala were feeding each other cake Sky and Doppler looked at the happy couple as they were still processing all of those stories they heard from everyone and thought to themselves, "Earth is a crazy planet. Possibly crazier than Dimension X!" When everyone was done eating they all got up from their seats and left together. "Thank you for having all of us" Michelangelo said to Sky and Doppler. "You're very welcome. We should go out again since we're going to be in town for the rest of the week" Sky suggested. "That's right after all we want to see more of New York City and make amends with Kala" said Doppler. "You really mean it Dad?" Kala questioned. "Of course we do. You're our daughter and we love you very much" Doppler answered as he and Sky hugged Kala. "That means a lot to me and I love you both as well" Kala said to her parents. "Well we better get going. We'll see all of you soon" Sky said as she and Doppler headed back to their hotel. "That went well don't you think?" Michelangelo asked. "I guess so. Maybe my parents are accepting the fact that I'm happy here on Earth" Kala answered as everyone headed home for the night. "That was a nice evening despite Kala's boyfriend's gross table matters" Sky said to Doppler when they got back to the hotel. "Agreed and truth be told I still question why Kala would rather live on Earth than in Dimension X" Doppler stated. "That's an easy one because there isn't a huge dimensional war going on and our daughter wants to live her life. She isn't a little girl anymore and Kala is starting to warm up to us again" Sky pointed out. "You're right dear I just miss having our daughter home even though she rebelled against us when she grew up. I just can't believe she is dating a giant talking turtle that wears a mask and fights bad guys" said Doppler. "Let's give him a chance. After all he does make Kala happy" Sky mentioned. Doppler knew his wife was right about their daughter's happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Family Drama and The Rat King escapes!

As the week went on for everyone at the local prison many of the turtle's enemies including the rat king who was serving time for kidnapping Kala and trying to rob the cheese factory was sick of being in prison. "It's been a couple of years since my plans to marry that alien girl Kala was ruined thanks to those blasted turtles. She could have been my rat queen but instead I'm stuck in prison for the rest of my days and I'm deeply worried about my fellow rats. Who will lead them?" The Rat King asked himself as he waited for his next meal to come. After his food arrives the rat king was trying to figure out a plan of how to escape. "If only my fellow rats were here they could help me escape" the rat king thought to himself as he ate his food. While eating the rat king noticed something under his bed. When he went to check the rat king was surprised to see it was one of his rats. "I can't believe it. Have you come to free me from my prison?" The rat king asked the rat and it replied with a squeak. "I'll take that as a yes now go forward with the plan to have me escape" the rat king said. The rat that was in the eat king's cell made its way out and started squeaking as a way to summon all of the other rats. A few moments later the prison was infested with rats running around everywhere. All of the cops and fellow inmates were really grossed out by all of the rats running around. One of them managed to grab a key to open up the rat king's cell. "Well done my pet now let's make our escape without anyone noticing that way I can continue to rule as your king and get my revenge on those turtles who ruined my life! The rat king declared as he was able to escape.

Meanwhile Kala was on her way to meet up with her parents have a small family lunch just the three of them. "Maybe my parents have changed and their willing to accept the fact that I'm happy here on Earth" Kala thought to herself. When she got to her parents hotel room she heard her parents talking about Michelangelo. "It's so nice to finally have Kala to ourselves. Most of the time she has brought that boyfriend of hers whenever we go out as a family. I wonder what she sees in that turtle?" Doppler asked his wife Sky and she answered, "Be polite Doppler. Our daughter is happy and in love so be happy for Kala." "Are you kidding me?!" Kala shouted as she came in through the door. "Sweetie what's wrong?" Doppler asked. "I heard what you said dad and I can't believe you. What is wrong with me bringing my boyfriend when we go out and what did you mean when you said what do I see in Michelangelo? Are you trying to say something?" Kala asked. "You're a young alien girl who is beautiful and can have any guy you want and yet you choose a turtle?" said Kala's father which made Kala very upset and cried out, "I see something in Michelangelo that nobody else does. He is sweet, funny, brave and the best thing that has ever happened to me. I thought the both of you would understand but I can I was wrong. I'm leaving so enjoy the rest of your visit without me!" Kala stormed angrily out of her parent's room. "Doppler did you really have to say that? Because of you Kala is furious with us. She truly cares for Michelangelo and we have to accept that when we like it or not!" Sky said to Doppler and he replied you're right Sky we have to find Kala and tell her we're sorry." Doppler and Sky caught up with their daughter who was still really upset. "What do you want?!" Kala asked coldly. "Sweetheart your father didn't mean it didn't you Doppler?" said Sky. "Do you agree with dad?" Kala asked her mother. Sky wasn't sure of how to answer that question which made Kala even more upset. "I'm leaving!" Kala cried as she walked away from her parents. Kala's parents were pleading with Kala to wait up for them when all of a sudden Sky and Doppler started screaming like the characters in a horror movie.

Kala heard her parents screaming and saw that the rat king captured her parents because he saw everything that happened. "You again?! I thought you were in prison!" Kala shouted. "I escaped my dear so I can continue ruling as the rat king. I'll capture you as well because I still need a queen and having your parents attend the wedding will make it more special" said the rat king. "Not a chance!" Kala screamed as she ran away. "There is no way we'll ever allow our daughter to marry you!" Shouted Sky and Doppler. "I have to call the turtles and let them know what happened" Kala said as she called Michelangelo and the others and told them what happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Rescuing Kala's parents and making amends

After Kala called the turtles they met up with Kala where her parents were taken. "We got here as fast as we could. Is it really true? The Rat King escaped?!" Leonardo asked. "Yes and he captured my parents. He tried to get me because the rat king still has the hots for me which is disgusting! But I managed to escape. I just wish I was able to save my parents especially after our argument" said Kala. "What were you and your parents arguing about?" asked Michelangelo. Kala told him about the argument and how they thought she could do better. "I can't believe my parents would say that. I'm happy being with you because I love you so much and if they can't accept it that's their problem" Kala said. "That is harsh what your parents said but right now let's figure out a plan on how to rescue them. After that you can yell at them all you want" Michelangelo pointed out. "How are we going to do that?" asked Raphael. "Simple if they have phones with GPS I can track them down with no problem" answered Donatello. "They do have cellphones with GPS but where do you think the rat king took my parents?" asked Kala. "If I had to guess I would have to say his old hide out" answered Leonardo. Donatello began tracking Kala's parents by using a machine to track the signal coming from Kala's parent's phones. "It's not that strong but I'm able to pin point the signal" Donatello stated as the other turtles and Kala followed him. As everyone continued on following the signal the rat king brought Sky and Doppler back to his hide out. "Where are we?!" Doppler screamed. "We're in my rat kingdom. I must say I can see where your daughter gets her beauty from. She looks like your wife but she has your hair coloring" said the rat king. "What do you want with us and our daughter?" Sky asked. "Four years ago I saw your daughter and I knew right then she was perfect enough to be my queen. However those turtles stopped me before I could marry her and put me in jail. I escaped thanks to my rats and with you as my prisoners if she wants you both to be free I want Kala's hand in marriage" answered the rat king. "You're not good enough for our daughter. She would never marry you. She loves Michelangelo and we're fools for not realizing how happy he makes her" said Doppler.

"I'm glad you said that and we're here to rescue you!" Kala shouted out as soon as she and the turtles arrived. Kala's parents were happy to see their daughter and the turtles because they hated being prisoners. "What is wrong with you?! Kidnapping my parents and thinking about trying to get me to marry you. NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!" Kala shouted. "If you all want to fight so be it. My rats attack!" the rat king ordered. The turtles managed to defeat all of the rat king's rats easily. Rat King if you want me come and get me!" Kala demanded. "With pleasure" answered the Rat King as he came running towards her. All of a sudden Kala started kicking the rat king's butt with some moves she learned from Master Splinter. She even kicked the rat king hard in the stomach causing him to fall down in pain. "Listen to me you horrible man. I never want to see your face again and stay the fuck away from me, my family, my friends and the turtle I love is that understood?!" Kala screamed at the rat king. "Understood ouch!" the rat king cried out in pain. "Are you ok Mr. and Mrs. Galaxy?" Michelangelo asked as he untied Kala's parents. "We're ok thanks to you, the other turtles and Kala. Is it true did this rat king kidnap you to try to make you his bride?" Sky asked her daughter. "Yes it's true. I don't like talking about it because it was horrible. I almost married a crazy man who thinks he is king of the rats. He even used something to control my mind and change me into a humanoid rat. Michelangelo and the other turtles saved me and prevented the wedding from happening. After that I realized how much Michelangelo means to me. I love Michelangelo and I don't care if the both of you don't approve. I'm an adult who can make choices about my own life" Kala pointed out. "You're right Kala we see that now. You're not a little girl anymore. We're really sorry isn't that right Doppler?" Sky asked her husband. "We are sorry Kala and you too Michelangelo. It's just been so long since we've seen our little girl and we're not used to Kala having a special guy in her life especially after we haven't spoken in a real long time. If you two are happy together then continue being together" answered Doppler which made Kala smile and hug her parents. "Come on let's get turn in the rat king to the police and make sure he stays in jail forever" said Michelangelo. The others couldn't agree more and turned the rat king in before going out to eat.

Before the week was over Sky and Doppler got to know Michelangelo and realized that he makes their daughter happy. Just before they left Michelangelo wanted to talk to Kala's parents alone. "What did you wanted to talk to us about?" Sky asked. Michelangelo was nervous because he wasn't sure on what to say. "Well you see Kala means so much to me and I love her like crazy and…" Michelangelo began to say but decided to show Sky and Doppler what he wanted to give to Kala when the time was right. "OH MY GOD SHE IS GOING TO LOVE IT!" Sky cried. "I couldn't agree more. Let us know what happens right away" Doppler requested. "You got it Mr. and Mrs. Galaxy" said Michelangelo. "Please call us by our first names from now on" said Sky. "What were you guys and Michelangelo talking about?" Kala asked her parents. "You'll see soon enough sweetheart. We'll call when we get home" said Doppler as he and Sky said their goodbyes and promised to come back soon. After her parents left Kala wondered what were her parents and boyfriend talking about that they didn't want her to know about. "I guess I'll just have to wait and see" Kala thought to herself as she went home to relax and be with Michelangelo.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Asking Kala

A few short weeks had passed since Kala's parents went back home. Kala was happy that she and her parents made up and spoke to each other a bit more often. As time went on Kala kept thinking about what did Michelangelo and her parents talk about? "I can't wait until Michelangelo comes over. He and I going to have the whole apartment to ourselves since Dask and Zak are away and won't be back until after the weekend. But I'm still wondering about that talk he had with my parents before they left? Maybe I'll find out tonight" Kala told herself as she finished getting ready. A few minutes later Michelangelo came in with a box of pizza for them to share. "Hey Kala you're looking beautiful as always" Michelangelo said as he greeted his girlfriend. "Thank you and as always you're very handsome" replied Kala as she took the pizza from Michelangelo and placed it on the table. Kala went into the kitchen to get napkins, plates and drinks for them. "Are you ready to eat?" Kala asked. "You know it lets dig in" Michelangelo answered as he opened up the box of pizza and handed Kala a slice before taking one for himself. Kala turned on a movie for them to watch as they were eating. While the movie was going on Kala noticed that Michelangelo looked nervous about something and wanted to know what was going on with her boyfriend. "Um Michelangelo is there something on your mind? For some reason I'm sensing that you're nervous about something and you know you can tell me anything" Kala stated.

"You're right Kala I am nervous about what I want to say to you but it's because I love you. I'm going to tell you now what is on my mind before my head pops" Michelangelo pointed out. Before Kala could say anything else Michelangelo took Kala by her hand, smiled and began to speak, "Kala you are beautiful and strong woman. I'm very lucky to have you in my life and that's the way I always want it to be. You made me see that a beautiful girl such as yourself can love a giant talking turtle who knows ninjutsu and was mutated as a baby." "What are you trying to…." Kala was about to say when all of a sudden Michelangelo pulled out a box and got down on one knee and said, "Kala I love you from the bottom of my heart. You mean so much to me and I can't see myself with nobody else but you for the rest of my life. Kala Galaxy will you marry me?" Michelangelo opened up the box and took out the ring inside. Through her happy tears Kala said, "Yes Michelangelo of course I'll marry you. I love you!" Michelangelo was so happy that Kala said yes and started crying happy tears as well as he placed the ring on Kala's finger. "I have to tell my parents!" exclaimed Kala. "They already know. Before they left I asked them if I could ask for your hand and they said yes. But go on ahead and call them anyway" said Michelangelo as Kala got out her phone and called her parents to tell them the good news. Michelangelo called the other turtles and the rest of their friends to let them know that he and Kala were engaged. Everyone was happy for the couple and couldn't wait until their wedding day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 A Cowabunga Wedding!

After Michelangelo and Kala got engaged they told all of their friends and family members. Kala's parents Sky and Doppler were thrilled for their daughter and their soon to be son in law. Before the happy couple started planning the wedding they wanted to find a place of their own. They thought it would be a good idea even though Dask and Zak said they didn't mind having them all live together after they were married. Less than six months later Kala and Michelangelo found a nice place that was near the lair and it was affordable. "Now that we've have our own place we can start planning our wedding Dudette" Michelangelo said to his bride to be. "That's Mrs. Dudette" giggled Kala which made Michelangelo smile as well. With help from their friends and family they found a nice wedding chapel in New York City because the happy couple couldn't think of a better place to have their wedding. Kala asked April, Irma and Mona Lisa to be her bridesmaids which they said yes to. Michelangelo requested Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello to be his groomsmen and they were cool with it. Another six months later it was finally Michelangelo and Kala's wedding day. Kala was getting ready with the help of her bridesmaids and Kala's mother Sky who said, "I can't believe my baby girl is getting married. I couldn't be happier for you dear." "Thanks mom that means a lot to me" Kala replied as she put on her veil. "Kala you look gorgeous" April stated which Irma and Mona Lisa agreed. "Thank you all. I'm so glad you could all be part of my wedding day. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with my sweet Michelangelo. Now let's this wedding started!" Kala said before leaving the dressing room with the others. Michelangelo had just finished getting ready when Kala's father Doppler asked, "Michelangelo are you ready to make my daughter a very lucky girl to have you as her husband?" "Doppler I'm the lucky one. Before I met Kala I thought I would never meet my dream girl. I promise to be good and faithful to your daughter always" Michelangelo answered before leaving to take his place at the altar.

The guests at the wedding were friends that came to Raphael and Mona Lisa's wedding a few years back. Also attending the wedding were a few of Kala's relatives that she hadn't seen in a while but was happy that they were able to attend. As the wedding began Master Splinter who was asked to marry Michelangelo and Kala took his place at the altar. Michelangelo stood as his spot as his turtle bros came walking down the aisle with each bridesmaid. When the groomsmen and the bridesmaids took their places the wedding march started playing and Kala with her father by her side walked her down the aisle. Kala took her place next to her soon to be husband as he lifted the veil covering Kala's face. After that Master Splinter was able to begin performing the wedding, "Good evening to you all. We are gathered here tonight to join Michelangelo and Kala Galaxy as they decide to pledge their love to each other in holy matrimony. Now the couple will say their vows to each other. Kala repeat after me",

Splinter: "I Kala"

Kala: "I Kala"

Splinter: "Take Michelangelo to be my husband, my life partner and my best friend."

Kala: "Take Michelangelo to be my husband, my life partner and my best friend."

Splinter: "To love, cherish and to eat as much pizza as possible as long as we both shall live."

Kala: "To love, cherish and to eat as much pizza as possible as long as we both shall live. Michelangelo did you add that part about pizza for Master Splinter to say?"

"Yes I did to make you and our guest laugh" Michelangelo giggled. "Well it worked" Kala replied as she and everyone was laughing. Then Splinter continued with the ceremony,

Splinter: "I Michelangelo"

Michelangelo: "I Michelangelo"

Splinter "Take Kala to be my wife, my life partner and my best friend."

Michelangelo: "Take Kala to be my wife, my life partner and my best friend."

Splinter: "To love, cherish and to eat as much pizza as possible as long as we both shall live."

Michelangelo: "To love, cherish and to eat as much pizza as possible as long as we both shall live."

"If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace." Nobody was against Michelangelo and Kala getting married so Splinter concluded the ceremony by saying, "By the power invested in me I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." With that said Michelangelo and Kala kissed each other for the first time as a married couple. After that the newlyweds walked up the aisle together and headed to the party room for the reception. While everyone was dancing the DJ started playing a song requested by the newlyweds for them to have their first dance to and it was Can You Feel The Love Tonight from Disney's The Lion King. "May I have this dance my beautiful wife?" Michelangelo requested as he took Kala by the hand. "Yes indeed my handsome husband" answered Kala as Michelangelo lead his wife to the dance floor and the music started,

"There's a calm surrender to the rush of day

When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away

An enchanted moment, and it sees me through

It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you

And can you feel the love tonight?

It is where we are

It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer

That we got this far

And can you feel the love tonight?

How it's laid to rest

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds

Believe the very best

There's a time for everyone if they only learn

That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn

There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors

When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours

And can you feel the love tonight?

It is where we are

It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer

That we got this far

And can you feel the love tonight?

How it's laid to rest

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds

Believe the very best

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds

Believe the very best"

Everyone thought that song was beautiful and a lovely choice for Michelangelo and Kala to dance to. "You know Michelangelo you'll totally be feeling the love tonight if you get what I'm saying" Kala whispered in Michelangelo's ear making him blush because he knew what Kala meant. When the reception was about to end Kala threw the bouquet and Donatello was the lucky turtle to catch it. "I guess I'm the next one to be married?" Donatello questioned as he was laughing along with everyone else. After the reception was over Kala and Michelangelo got into Kala's flying car as it had a "Just Married" sign on the back of it along with strings of cans tie to it. "So where do you want to go for our honeymoon?" Kala asked and Michelangelo replied, "Anywhere romantic so we can alone together." With that said Kala and Michelangelo drove off to their honeymoon and began their lives together.

The End

Author's Note: There you have it folks the last chapter. I would like to thank all of my fans who have been reading this story since the beginning. It took me a while to write this final chapter because I had a hard time deciding on the song for Michelangelo and Kala's first song to dance to as newlyweds. Also writing the wedding vows took time as well but in the end it came out great and humorous. The song Can You Feel The Love Tonight was sung by Elton John for Disney's The Lion King which I don't own either. No copyrights intended just to let all of you know. I hope you like A Cowabunga Romance squeal to my other story Being More Than Friends. Please stay tune for the next time I write a fan fiction. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


End file.
